spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
LTV
LTV (formerly Luis TV) is a Filipino international cable and satellite television network launched on June 3, 2014 by SBCA. It airs 24 hours of content daily and maintains a mutualistic relationship with its competing networks. History LTV was launched on June 3, 2014 by . The network had quickly grown within the following months leading to the creation of the LTV Group of Companies which include iLaro! Video Games, LTV Productions, and the LTV Network. Its first close ties with a competing newtork started with TIG, then known as Blue Box TV which was run by The Imperial Ghost who was a co-writer on LTV's then-flagship program SpongeToons ''which ran until 2015. It then continued on to create some of the most well-known programs on the wiki such as Basket Sponge (which was another co-produced program with TIG) which is still one of the most popular LTV programs to this day, Rags to Riches (which transferred ownership to The Terrible Travis), and Bikini Bottom Survival, the first stand alone produced original spin-off on LTV. Prior to 2017, networks on the wiki were mostly mutually co-existing together. However, things changed when the two new powerhouses of SBFW Networks rose, Fox Kids and Temmie Central. LTV began losing its popularity within this period. However, instead of competing, it collaborated with both networks, even leading to the creation of Fox Kids (Philippines). It has mainly remained as one of the most well-recognized networks on the wiki alongside Fox Kids and Temmie Central. On March 16, 2018, LTV began broadcasting in the high definition 1080i resolution format. On January 3, 2020, the former Luis TV officially rebranded as simply LTV, along with all its sister companies, adopting new logos and rebrands. Programming Animated Animated programming airs from 12pm until 4pm under its ''"Toons at Noon" ''block and from 7:30pm until 9:00pm under its ''"Operation: Animation" ''block. Original *SpongeToons (since 2014) *Basket Sponge (since 2015) *Bikini Bottom Survival (since 2015) *Discord Crib (since 2018) *Shanghai SquarePants (since 2020) Cartoon Rewind (Defunct Originals) *Deep Down Low (originally aired from 2014 to 2017) *Rags To Riches (originally aired 2015) *The New SpongeToons (originally aired from 2015 to 2018) *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture (originally aired 2017) Acquired *Reckless and Retired (since 2015) *Even Moar Raw! (since 2016) *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (since 2016) *Bikini Bottom Rescuers (since 2016) *The Krusty Sponge (since 2016) *Dunces and Dragons (since 2016) *Life in Bikini Bottom (since 2017) *FutureBob ElectronicPants (since 2017) *Better Days (since 2018) *SpongeBob & Sagwa (since 2018) *SBFW High (since 2018) *Battle of Galleon Pass (since 2018) *SBFW Campsite (since 2018) *The Misadventures of Patrick Star (since 2019) *Total Drama SBFW (since 2020) Special *Square Logo Awards (since 2014) *TheJasbre202 TV Awards (co-owned by Jasbre TV) (since 2018) Former *The Sponge Show (aired 2014) *SpongeBob: After the Film (aired from 2014 to 2017) *Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition (aired from 2015 to 2017) *The Angry Spin-Off Sponge (aired 2018) *Patrick's Funtastic Life (aired 2015 to 2018) *War of the Cities (aired 2015 to 2018) *Spongy TV (aired 2016 to 2018) *Spongebob With Pluto (aired 2016 to 2018, transferred to Zap) *SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures (aired 2016 to 2018, transferred to Zap) *Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds (aired 2017 to 2018, transferred to Zap) *Bikini Bottom Storm Chasers (aired 2018, transferred to Zap) *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors (aired 2017 to 2019) *The Bikini Bottom Police Department (aired 2018 to 2019) *Demotion For Duty (aired 2018 to 2019) *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground (aired 2018 to 2019) *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors (aired 2017 to 2019) *The Bikini Bottom Police Department (aired 2018 to 2019) *Demotion For Duty (aired 2018 to 2019) *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground (aired 2018 to 2019) *BB 2118 (aired 2018 to 2019) News & Current Affairs News *LTV News *A.M. Press *Late Night News on LTV Sports *NBA on LTV *NFL on LTV *MLB on LTV (North American exclusive) *PBA on LTV (Asia-Pacific exclusive) *SportsDesk *After the Game Blocks LTV Sports On April 14, 2016, SBCA announced the new LTV Sports block. It launched on May 1, 2016 with the premiere of NBA on LTV. It currently airs NBA, NFL, After the Game, and SportsDesk. It also airs the MLB exclusively in North America and select countries, and the PBA exclusively in Asia-Pacific. It rebranded with a new logo along with the main channel in 2017. It broadcasts on select time slots with an allotted time slot for SportsDesk after Operation: Animation at 9:00pm and after A.M. Press at 7:00am. An independent ''Luis TV Sports ''network was launched on May 10, 2018. It was rebranded on June 10 as ''LTV Sports. Toons at Noon On March 16, 2018, SBCA announced two brand new blocks for LTV. One of which was Toons at Noon. It airs a mix or acquired and original animated programming back-to-back from 12pm to 4pm with at least two brand new episodes premiering per day. Operation: Animation The other of the two new blocks announced on March 16, 2018 was Operation: Animation. It airs LTV's original animated programming (Basket Sponge, SpongeToons, Rags To Riches, Bikini Bottom Survival, and Discord Crib) back-to-back from 7:30pm to 9pm. Rating System Main Article: LTV Rating System The LTV Rating System is a television and film classification system which is used by almost all LTV created spin-offs and has been adopted by multiple other spin-offs which aren't run by the network. It has been used since February 3, 2015. Since October 27, 2019, the network uses the wiki-mandatory rating system due to new rule changes. The LTV Rating System is now obsolete. Gallery Idents 2015–2017 R2R.jpg|''Rags to Riches'' bsI.jpg|''Basket Sponge: Cheerleaders'' aogI.jpg|''Basket Sponge: Army of Ghosts'' PFLTV.jpg|''Patrick's Funtastic Life'' Tytbrar.jpg|''Reckless and Retired: The YouTube Battle'' Spongyident.jpg|''Spongy TV'' 2017-2020 bsident2018.png|Toons at Noon: Basket Sponge dcltv.png|Operation: Animation: Discord Crib Screen Shot 2018-03-16 at 7.34.42 PM.png|LTV Sports: NBA on LTV Screen Shot 2018-03-16 at 8.56.42 PM.png|Toons at Noon: FutureBob ElectronicPants Screen Shot 2018-03-30 at 12.18.43 AM.png|Toons at Noon: Demotion For Duty 2020-present Ssp1.png|Operation: Animation: Shanghai SquarePants Dc1.png|Operation: Animation: Discord Crib On-Screen Bugs 2017–2020 ltvbs.png|LTV's on-screen bug during an episode of Basket Sponge. 2020-present Ssp.png|LTV's on-screen bug during an episode of Shanghai SquarePants. Awards Category:SBCA Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob: After the Film Category:Basket Sponge Category:Rags to Riches Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:The New SpongeToons Category:Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition Category:Patrick's Funtastic Life Category:Reckless and Retired Category:War of the Cities Category:SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Category:Sponge TV Category:Even Moar Raw! Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Category:The Krusty Sponge Category:SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures Category:Deep Down Low Category:The Sponge Show Category:Square Logo Awards Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Networks Category:Production Company Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds Category:Spongy TV Category:2017 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:Lists Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Demotion For Duty Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Better Days Category:Discord Crib Category:SBFW Campsite Category:The Misadventures of Patrick Star Category:LTV